Hugs, Kisses, and Missle Crazed Chao
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: Here it is guys, the epic sequal to Life in the Eyes of a Chao! Now with even more craziness than you can imagine! With Cream turning into a chao, Shadow having two girls fight over him, and an evil rabid hero chao. Things are sure to get crazy!
1. Sonic's POV

**Wow! Im **_**such **_**a lier! But whatever, I'm posting it! Here it is, you've all been waiting for…**

**The sequal to Life in the Eyes of a Chao…**

Hugs, Kisses, and Missle-Crazed Chao! The epic sequal!

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Well…I've never been in _this _position before. Sonic thought aloud in his head. Well, it was true. The colbat blue hedgehog thought that he would never ever have to go through something like this. First he was turned into a chao, somehow fell in love with Amy, and on top of that Eggman had turned into a chao! And he had picked him to be his owner!

And then he heard her perfect voice. Her beautiful musical voice that channeled him back into the real world.

"Sonic…Are you okay? Are you still thinking about this entire Eggman chao thing? I know that its hard to take in but…" Amy then looked down to the ground, worriedly. "We'll do this together. Eggman's not becoming normal any time soon, so we should just enjoy this now while it lasts." There she was doing it again. The reason why I seemed to loved her so much, she could just make him feel better, with the slightest of actions.

And I could too.

"Amy, I'm not that worried, I'm just wondering _why _he picked me to be his owner, why didn't he pick Shadow or something?"

Amy giggled, "He probably likes you the most." That comment however made me think of another throught that was haunting me for some time now. In fact it made me stop in my tracks. Amy's eyes grew wide in worry,

"Sonic are you okay-?"

"W-what if…he falls in love with me Amy?" I blurted out. Amy now, seeing from my point of view, was now starting to freak out,

"Oh no…what are we going to do? What should we do…Tails!" We both cried out as we raced over to our favorite kitsune's house, he would know what to do for sure.

**~~~At Tails's Workshop~~~**

Tails, their favorite two tailed Kitsune, was sitting in his lab in the Mystic ruins. Cosmo was there with him as well, and he seemed to be telling her a story,

"And then Jack threw the bean out of the window-"

"Oh no!" Cosmo cried out in worry, "Was the bean okay? Did he have any broken bones?" Tails chuckled inwardly at Cosmo's love for plants, she was even worried about them in a fairytale story.

Just as they were getting to the part when Jack started to climb the beanstalk Sonic and Amy, burst through their wall.

"Aiiie!" Cosmo shouted as she jumped behind Tails. Tails however was used to this thing, so he wasn't fazed a bit.

"What's wrong now guys?" Tails asked them.

"Tails, what does it mean if chao picks out an owner as soon as it comes out of its shell?" Amy asked him.

Tails sighed, why had they asked him such a dumb question. The answer was so obvious.

"Well, it probably feels like it has a good connection with you, and it probably thinks that your its parents. Why did you need to know that?" Tails asked them. My heart rate quickened. That only meant one thing…Me and Ames were going to be the parents of Eggman the chao.

"Well thanks Tails, I really needed to know that information!" I said shakily.

"Sonic are you okay?" Cosmo asked me worridly, I waved her off,

"Nah, never been better." However as soon as I put one step out of the door, my eyes rolled back into my head and I fainted once more.

"Sonic!" Tails and Cosmo shouted at the same time, as they picked me up and carried me into the house.

**~~~Meanwhile with Shadow, Kitsune and Maria~~~**

Storm, Shadow, Kitsune and Maria were all standing under a tree at the park. Why the park you ask? Well because Shadow didn't want to be seen with Storm anywhere else (and also that fan-girls everywhere were chasing him, and since the park was so big the fan girls would get lost)

"Shadow are you sure that you want her? She is quite a handful…" Storm said as she handed Kitsune and a very long list to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog sighed,

"I don't want her, she wants me. And ever since the chao incident she won't stop bothering me. I better just adopt her." Kitsune chaoed happily; she loved being held by Shadow, even if it was only for a few seconds.

Suddenly, another chao came up to Shadow and started to chew on his leg softly, Storm looked at the dark chao that was happily chewing on Shadow's leg. Shadow tried to ignore it.

"But won't Maria get jeloues?"

"They're probably going to kill each other in a matter of minuets since they both want my attention. Now, the next thing on your list says that I have to go and register them with the chao garden…why do I have to do that?"

Storm placed her hands on her hips,

"Don't you know anything about taking care of a chao?"

"No." Shadow said. Storm sweat dropped,

"Every chao owner knows that chao love going to a chao garden and that if a chao becomes too rowdy then you send them to the chao garden to calm down, and give youself some free time…" Storm muttered under her breath. Shadow nodded at her,

"Or I could just drop them off at your house for a giant chao sleep over, so that way I don't have to drop them off at a chao garden. They're stupid places anyway." And with that, Shadow pulled out a chao emerald and warped away.

"Yeah, you could just do that…hey!" Storm shouted as she realized what she had just agreed to, "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG YOU COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINSIHED WITH YOU YET!"

She then took a deep breath to calm down and turned to Starry her unicorn chao,

"Well I guess that its just you and me Starry." Starry chaoed softly, he was already missing Kitsune, even if she was a crazy paintball obsessed chao…

Storm, looked at Starry's sad expression and patted her on the head.

"Don't be sad Starrs…I know! Lets go to the chao garden to see if we can find another chao friend for you!" Starry smiled at her, before he flew up and sat on her shoulder,

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Storm said as they both marched out of the park, and towards the chao garden; in search of a new friend.

**~~~At the New Chao Garden Center~~~**

Knuckles and Cream were both at the New Chao Garden, looking at the cute chao.

"Mr. Knuckles, don't they look so cute?" Cream asked happily. Knuckles sighed, why was he even here in the first place?

"Cream, can we please just hurry up? I know that you needed me to come because you needed and adult supervision and everything but thought that you said that we were going to be here for five minutes. Its already been an hour! The Master Emerald is probably being stolen this minuete!" Cream then looked at Knuckles with a teary-eyed expression,

"So you don't want to look at the cute chao with me? I already told you that my mom is sick so she couldn't come with me and Mr. Sonic and Amy are busy and Mr. Shadow was being chased by fan girls and Miss. Rouge was sleeping and Miss. Storm was too busy…" Cheese also gave him the puppy dog look. Knuckles sighed in defeat,

"Alright, alright five more minutes," Knuckles chuckled to himself, "Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll adopt one of these little guys too!"

"That's the spirit Mr. Knuckles!" Cream cheered, Cheese chaoed in agreement.

Suddenly a scream was heard thought the building,

"Help! A rabid chao just attacked me!" Knuckles' eyes narrowed as Cream and Cheese huddled behind Knuckles in fear,

"A…rabid chao? Cheese I'm scared!" Cream cried out as she buried her face in the blue fariy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Cream, I'll get that chao. You just get out of here. Who knows what could happen if that chao bit you, or worse." Knuckles said, as he stormed off in the direction of the scream.

"Roger, Mr. Knuckles!" Cream said as she saluted to him. Cheese in tow.

Meanwhile the chao that was on the loose was in fact a baby hero chao. The only thing that was wrong with it was that it had blood red eyes and one red wing and one black wing instead of two blue wings. Said chao was now running through the hallways screaming and biting anything that came in its path. Suddenly it ran into something.

"Chao." It said as it rubbed its head. The chao then got angrey, whoever had just bumped into it would pay.

Unfortunatly the thing that had bumped into it was Cream. The bunny took one glance at the chao before she sceamed in fear. Then the chao closed in on her, and bit her on the arm, which made Cream scream louder.

Knuckles was tearing down the hallways of the chao center looking for the rabid chao when he saw Cream huddled in a corner. And she was…shrinking.

"Cream!" Knuckles shouted as he ran towards her. Standing next to her was the baby chao, with an evil grimace on its face, before it ran down the hallway and out the door.

"Cream, please say something!" Knuckles said as he turned her around, only to see that…she had turned into a chao egg. "Oh no…oh no oh no oh no…" Knuckles muttered to himself, as he picked up the chao egg and ran to Tails' house. _What do I do now?_ Knuckles thought as he ran down the path to Tails' house, _I can't believe that this is even possible but…Cream's been turned into a chao! _

Storm and Starry had finally reached the chao garden when something bumped into her.

"Hey! What bumped into…aww it's a cute little chao!" Storm cooed as she picked up the chao that had ran into her, "Strange, it looks like a hero chao, but it has red eyes and red and black wings." Starry looked at it in confusion. Something seemed familiar about this chao but he couldn't place his paw on it.

"Hey, Starry, I like this little guy! He's cute! I think that I'm going to keep him! Who knows, maybe he's the new friend that we were talking about earlier!" Storm said as picked up the rabid chao who was squirming in her arms, and started to walk home. Starry gulped before flying after her, something big was up. He could just tell.

**

* * *

Heh, a lot of things going on in this chapter! Sonic faints, Shadow adopts Kitsune, Cream gets turned into a chao, and Storm adopts the rabid chao! AHH! **

**I'm think that this won't be updated a lot until I post my other stories but hey! I could be wrong. After all I said that about Life in the Eyes of a Chao and looked what happened.**

**Eh, enough talk! R&R please!**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	2. Tails, Cheese and Cosmo's POV

**Okay…thanks to Docterm's 'friendly' persuasion…I am updating! Yay! Thanks to ****docterm, Layla the Hedgehog, ChaoTiC-iak, Lucas the Hedgehog, Storm337, Odd Sakura, and BlackJairo- Shadow Rose for reviewing! YAY!**

**Oh, and Silver and Blaze may or may not be in the story docterm…I'm thinking about Marine having a small cameo so DON'T HIT ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…right…? Well maybe the demon/hero baby chao…

* * *

**

~~~**Back at Tails' Workshop**~~~

**Tails' POV**

Oh, boy…what's gotten into Sonic now…Well I always knew that there had to be some kind of breaking point for him…a guy so calm had to have one….but that's not the point…We had put Sonic on the couch since it was the closest place to where Sonic had fainted.

Me, Amy and Cosmo were all tending to Sonic…well mostly Amy. Cosmo went to go and make lunch and I was standing around doing nothing until he got up.

"Huminia whaa…" Sonic grumbled as he tried to sit up.

"Sonic, lay back down, you're still not completely with it." I said as I tried to push him back down. He fought against me, and sat up. I sighed, Typical Sonic, being too rebellious to even want to lay down.

"Eggman…chao…parents…evil…" Sonic muttered as he tried to grab his bearings.

"Ooh…Sonic please calm down…" Amy said as she got a hot rag and placed it on his forehead. That made him calm down. Typical Amy able to calm down Sonic, anywhere and at any time.

Just as Sonic was going to go back to sleep, Knuckles ran through the wall that Amy and Sonic had previously ran through. I threw up my hands in exasperation,

"Alright guys, gimme a break. This is getting ridiculous! My house is going to collapse from the amount of times that you guys run through it from a daily basis." However Knuckles wasn't paying a lot of attention to what I was saying.

"GUYS GUYS! WHAT SHOULD I DO! THIS IS A BIG PROBLEM! HUGE! HELP ME OUT HERE!" That woke Sonic up instantly,

"AHH! AHH! I'M UP! AHH! ME AND AMY AND EGGMAN CHAO AND EVIL AND PARENTS AND AHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed. I looked at him in shock. So that's what he had been so worked up about.

"Sonic…are you worried about this whole chao thing because it's actually Eggman and you and Amy have to raise it because it picked you straight out of its shell?" Sonic nodded, I sighed.

"Well you could have just said so!"

"Well it's not as easy as it looks little buddy." Cosmo then came out of the kitchen.

"I made sandwiches and …is that a chao egg?" Cosmo asked. Everyone else nodded. Cosmo turned to me,

"Can…can we keep it?" Cosmo asked me. Me and Cosmo taking care of a chao…that would be like us taking care of… The thought of that made me blushed. Cosmo then gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ah…well…uh…" I stammered. Luckily Knuckles came to my rescue.

"Well…I want to keep it…after all it was my fault…"

"Your fault about what?" Cosmo asked him.

"My fault that…Cream was turned into a chao…" Cosmo dropped the sandwiches.

"You mean…that Cream is inside that chao egg? What about Cheese?" That grabbed everybody's attention as well.

"CHEESE?"

~~~**At the Park**~~~

**Cheese's POV**

I was wandering alone at the park…ever since Cream was attacked by that chao…something felt weird about it however…obviously it wasn't a normal chao, but still…it felt like there was something…emitting from this chao…

Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Ow! Sorry!" I said as I rubbed my head. That hurt…

The thing that I had ran into looked at me. It was a female raccoon wearing a white and green tank top and black leggings.

"Oi! Watch where ya goin' mate!" The Raccoon then took a closer look at me, "Hey…you're no mate…you're 'ne of those chao blokes." _Chao blokes?_ I thought _What's a Chao bloke? _A confused spiral went above my head.

"Hey little guy…don't look so confused. I'm Marine, cap'n of the S.S. Marine; Pirate Extrodanire!" She then jerked her thumb towards me. "And how'd ya like to be my crew mate?" I gave her a blank stare. She took that as a yes.

"Oi right matie! Oi'm gonna be your new owner from now on. You can call me…Cap'n Marine." The word Owner stuck with me.

"Owner? You must be out of your mind lady. Only Cream-Chan is my owner! See I even have a red bow to prove it!" I said as I showed her the bow. Marine however took my outburst as a sign of joy.

"You like that mate? Oh boy! Now…lesse…Oi'm gonna call ya…Red Bow! Creative ain't it? It's cause you're wearin' that red bow." The crazy Raccoon lady then grabbed my arm and I struggled to run away.

"Hey mate, we're goin' thisa way! Not over yonder there!" She then picked me up, strangled me in her grip and ran off.

"Oh Cream-Chan…Cosmo-Chan…Amy-Chan…Sonic-san…Knuckles-kun…come and save me…" I chaoed softly before I was carried out of the park.

~~~**Back at Tails' Workshop**~~~

**Cosmo's POV**

"Oh no!" I said, "Cream will be so sad to find out that Cheese is missing." Sonic was now up and about as he went for a run to try and clear his mind. Me Amy, Knuckles and Tails were all trying to figure out what happened to Cheese.

"Well…maybe Cheese is inside of the chao egg with Cream." Amy suggested. That idea never occurred to me…maybe he was inside the egg…Knuckles then spoke up.

"But if Cheese was in there as well, shouldn't the egg be bigger then. Or wouldn't Cheese be an anthro and Cream was a chao? The possibilities are endless." Tails then felt the egg containing Cream in his arms shake.

"Uh, guys…speaking of Cream…I think that she's gonna hatch." We all then ran outside, to give the new Cream chao some space.

She was shaking, but not much, so we still had a bit of time before she was about to hatch. I took this opportunity to ask Knuckles' my question.

"Hey Knuckles…" the echidna turned to me,

"Yeah Cosmo, what's up?"

"How was Cream turned into a chao in the first place?" Knuckle's face visibly fell.

"Well…Cream had asked me to go with her to the opening of the new chao center since the old one was destroyed…and we were having lots of fun, looking at the chao and stuff. But then there was this scream. Some lady had said that a rabid chao had escaped. And I told Cream to run while I would deal with it…and the rabid chao bit her…and by the time I got to her…she was shrinking…and that chao egg formed and she was inside of it…" Knuckles looked at the ground, "If only I was faster."

I placed my hand on Knuckle's shoulder.

"Oh…well you don't have to go through this all by yourself. I doubt that you can take care of Cream all by yourself, with all of the guarding of the Master emerald that you do." An idea then struck me, "I know! Why don't we bring the Master Emerald down here and you can stay with us and we'll teach you how to care for Cream, and we can work on the antidote together?"

Knuckles smiled at me, "That's a nice idea Cosmo but without the Master Emerald, Angel Island will fall to the ocean." I cocked my head at him.

"Aren't island's supposed to be in the water? I doubt that anybody would go there if it was in the water since they would all expect it to be in the air." Tails then walked over to me,

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Tails asked us. Knuckles turned to him,

"Cosmo was just asking me if I wanted to stay at your place so that you guys could show me how to care for Cream, but then I said that Angel Island would fall without the Master Emerald, and she said that it was originally an island so wouldn't it be okay for it to be in the water?" Tails rubbed his chin.

"Well…that's actually a good idea Cosmo." I blushed. "The only problem would be to figure out when to get the Master Emerald though, since right now, it's directly above my house and I don't want a giant island crushing my house." I winced. That wouldn't be good, especially since we just finished our roof. After Eggman crashed into it, recently.

Suddenly Cream started to shake again. This time more violently and there were cracks in the shell.

"Guys," Tails pointed out "Cream's gonna hatch." And she did. Cream was a cream colored chao with an orange triangular spot on her head. She had large chao shaped chocolate eyes and she had her floppy ears as well. She also had an orange and white body to represent her orange dress and it was all complete with blue wings.

"Chao?" she asked as a question mark appeared over her head. "Chao chao chao chao?" She then looked at each of us. "Chao chao?" She then looked at herself.

"CHAO CHAO!" She screamed as she started to run around in a circle. Finally she stopped when she ran into a tree that KO'ed her instantly. I sighed before rubbing my head,

"This does not bode well…"

**

* * *

Okay shorter that most of my other chapters…yes, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer and the wait will be shorter…maybe…**

**XD**

**Chao for Now**

**-Galexia the chao**


	3. Cream's POV

To put it quite frankly; Shadow's house was a mess. Broken furniture was everywhere and paint was all over the walls. The windows were either smashed or cracked and there were a couple of holes in the floor, waiting for somebody to fall in them and break their neck.

The cause of it all? Two chao. Two chao that were totally crushing on Shadow the Hedgehog.

A vein started to throb from the ebony black hedgehog's head as he furrowed his brow in frustration.

"They've only been together for an hour…if this continues, then I would be better off just living outside…" Shadow muttered as he stroked his head, in annoyance. Suddenly Maria was thrown at Shadow's head from inside his house and he had to duck.

"Chao chao!" Maria growled as she grabbed a giant rock and ran back into the house. An ear-splitting scream could be heard followed by a loud crack. Shadow sighed,

"There goes my TV." Another loud crack, "And there goes my stairs." A third crack, "And, that…was probably another hole in the floor."The two chao then ran outside, and started to throw random things at each other. They both dodged each other successfully. Suddenly they both grabbed the biggest things that they could find; Shadow's house and a rock as big as Shadow's house.

Too bad that the ebony hedgehog was straight in their path.

"Aww fudge muffins…"

**~~~Meanwhile with Storm, Starry and the Mutant/Rabid/Just Plain Weird Chao~~~ **

Storm was whistling happily as she skipped back to her apartment, where she was residing. Starry was on her shoulder while the rabid chao was in her arms. After traveling 6 floors on the elevator, they had finally reached the place.

"Well, here we go," Storm said happily as she opened the door, "This is my…house?" Inside of house were Maria and Kitsune, ducked taped together, with a note tied to them.

_Dear Storm (and Starry), _

_I have to go and buy a new house (come by the old one to see what happened to it) and possibly admit myself into the hospital, so I am putting Kitsune and Maria in your care. Hope you don't end up worse than I did. _

_-Shadow. _

"House…hospital…Worse?" The lightning bolt shaped scar then started to throb a bright red, "That Shadow! Ugh! I knew that he couldn't take care of a chao! I mean how hard is it?" She then proceeded to un duck tape the chao, "What a idiot! Don't you know that you aren't supposed to duck tape chao together? Ugh!" Storm said as she finished unraveling the two.

Starry then glanced at Kitsune and Maria who were glaring daggers at each other,

"Chao? Chao…Chao, chao? Chao…" Starry whimpered as he pulled on Storm's pants leg.

"What is it Starry?" Storm asked as she turned to look at him, only to see a fear stricken countenance.

"Chao Chao!" He pointed. Storm then looked in the direction that he was pointing towards only to see, Maria, Kitsune and the rabid chao fighting and throwing Storm's furniture all over the place.

"Hey! Stop it guys!" Storm shouted as she started to chase the chao around in a weak attempt to calm them down! "Leave each other alone!"

Starry then noticed some words on the other side of the note that Shadow had written,

_P.S. Don't unravel them unless you want your house to be destroyed. Unfortunatly they hate each other's guts and want to kill each other, so keep them as far away from each other as possible._

"Chao…" Starry sighed. Storm should have checked both sides of the note before she unraveled the chao…

**~~~At Tails' Workshop~~~**

**Cream's POV**

"Owies…" I said as she rubbed my head. "Wha…what just happened?" Suddenly, I saw Sonic's face peer directly at mine,

"Hey guys, look! She's waking up!" Sonic said happily, I looked at Sonic with confusion? Why was he so big? Did it have to do with that chao that bit me? _I hope that Knuckles didn't worry much…I'm fine right?_

At least I'm not a chao or something...hehe…

"Hey Mister Sonic! Hey Mister Sonic!" I said; waving my hands in front of his face to get his attention, "Can you get me a mirror?" I asked him. He then turned towards me,

"Sorry Cream, but I can't understand you." I froze _He can't understand me…then that can't possibly mean that…I am a chao…right?_

"M-Mister Sonic, if you are joking then its not very funny!" I stuttered. I couldn't be a chao! Mother would be so worried and that would only make her even sicker!

"Uh, Tails?" Sonic said slowly,

"Yeah Sonic?" I then heard Tails' voice in the distance,

"I think that Cream is going to faint…"

"What?" Tails then rushed over to me, and I also saw that he was huge too! "Uh, Cream don't worry, we'll explain everything, j-just calm down!" Tails said as he tried to get me some water. Cosmo also ran over towards me,

"Cream are you okay?" she asked me.

"No! Everyone seems huge and I think that I'm a chao!" I shouted.

"I know that things may seem a little hectic right now," Cosmo said, totally not understanding a word that I just said, "But if you just calm down then we'll be able to explain everything to you." I started to wave my hands up and down,

"Cosmo there _is _nothing to explain! Just tell me if I am a chao or not!" Tails then came back with some water and a small mirror,

I looked at myself,

"Oh boy…" It took all of the strength that I had not to faint. Once I took a good look at myself, I slowly started to calm down. I mean, I was a chao right? And Tails had that antidote, right? So I was going to be fine.

Suddenly I noticed that something, was missing.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I tried to get their attention once more. "Guys! Guys!" Knuckles then walked over to me, wearing one of Tails' new chao translators,

"Yeah, Cream. What's up?" _Phew, finally someone that understands me! _

"Mister Knuckles, where's Cheese?" I asked him. Knuckles eyes widened as he rushed over to Tails and whispered something in his ear. Tails then walked over to me,

"Well….Cream…Remember how you were bitten by that chao?" _I knew that it was about that chao! _Cream thought to herself.

"Yeah…"I responded weakly.

"Well, when that chao bit you….you started to shrink into a chao shell…but the thing is…Cheese wasn't inside the chao shell when you came out…in fact, we haven't seen Cheese ever since you were bitten."

Then a very disturbing thought appeared to me, "Do…do you think that the chao ate Cheese when you weren't looking…Mister Knuckles?" But Knuckles was no longer paying attention to me, as he started to stare into space.

"That chao…I-It can't be….he ate Cheese! I need to find it! " Knuckles said as he ran out of the house through a hole in the wall,

"Knuckles! You're paying for that!" Tails shouted after him.

"Oh no…oh no oh no oh no…" I said as I started to black out once more. "Cheese…"

**I am not good with updating this story am I? But I WILL NOT DROP IT! It's just taking me longer for me to get the creative juices flowing…that and I thought that I posted this chapter yesterday...sigh...WAIT! Is this a sign of writers wall? NOOO!**

**Chao for Now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	4. Cheese, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails' POV

**~~~Meanwhile with Cheese and Marine~~~**

**Cheese's POV**

"So then I said 'Oi! Where are ya going with my hat land lubbers?'" Marine chattered on. I rubbed my aching head and a spiral appeared over my head. After Marine supposidly 'adopted' me, she had taken me back to her house, gave me a sponge bath...ugh...and was now telling me stories of her adventures. I started to cring as she began to start a new story.

"And then I said 'Argh! Hand over the hat or else!' and then he said, 'Oh no oh great pirate Marine!e You're so scary and powerful, here you can take the hat...and all of my money!' and then I said...oi mate? Are you okay, ya don't look so good..." she said as she stopped her story and was now looking at me with worried eyes. I almost growled at her; how could I be okay if she was chattering on for the past four hours? My eye twitched,

"I want to go home. Take me back to Cream-chan." I said angrily. I was sick of her games. However, she took my words of agitation as an invitation to try something new,

"Oh, wait!" Marine said as she snapped her fingers, "I know the perfect solution to this problem!" She said as she took out a banjo, "Music! That always clears up my head. _Oh...once I ate a rag time doll who had a hat made of fur and we went yodeleying yodeleying hee hooo! And on this farm we had three Eggman robots who went _yodeleying_ yodeleying hee hooo! And then cat's rained down from the skyyyy..._" Marine sang (out of tune as I may add) and I began to tune her out. I fell to my knees and started to cry, this was absolute torture. Where was Sonic and the rest of the gang?

**~~~Now with Shadow~~~**

**Shadow's POV**

I decided to take myself on a calming walk, instead of going to a hospital...after all they really creep me out. However, on this walk, I found myself wandering into the Mystic Ruins. _Well...it is a calming place to walk..._I thought to myself, _Maybe I can finally relax..._

As I walked on the worn mud paths, I decided to take a new path instead of the one that I knew would lead up to fox boy's workshop. I knew that if I saw that perky blue idiot's face today, I don't know if he would live thorough my rage.

See, I am a caring person. Look at me watching out for his safety.

Anyway, as I continued to walk, I noticed something strange about this part of the Mystic Ruins. _I've never seen these little buildings here before...but then again the Mystic Ruins is a big place..._

And indeed it was true, as Shadow walked on the path, he saw many small abandonded huts and buildings made from mud or sticks. It looked like the building had been there for a long time, since most of them had collapsed, and I could see the skeletal remains of the main structure. Plus, the entire place was empty...void of life. It looked like this entire section of the ruins had been untouched for a couple hundred years, or something. _Heh...all of these are small enough to house some chao..._I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I was interested. I wanted to figure out the origin of these strange buildings. And since, Kitsune and Maria were in Storm's care, I had all the time in the world to scout the place. I took one last look at the abandoned buildings before racing off.

**~~~Back with Knuckles~~~**

**Knuckles's POV**

As I started to sprint away from the workshop, I felt the full guilt of the situation hit me. _I still can't believe it...Cream was turned into a chao...how am I going to tell her mother? _That thought almost stopped me in my tracks. "Oh no...what about Cream's mother? Isn't she sick?" I said outloud. _No Knuckles, focus on one thing at a time. First I need to find Cream's chao...NOW WHERE IS IT!_

"WHERE ARE YOU CHEESE!" I shouted as I stopped running. I had just finished running around the New Chao Center and I stood in front of it, my hands thrown up to the air in exasperation.

"Um...excuse me sir...Are you Cream's friend?" a small and meek voice asked. I turned to look at the voice. It was a small blue cat wearing a chao caretaker uniform. "Yes...yes I am? Who wants to know?" The small cat, seemed to shrink, "W-well, I've known Cream and Cheese because she always came here before the old Chao Center was destroyed...and...I just saw a little girl raccoon take Cheese and then she ran off somewhere..." I grabbed the cat's shoulders, "WHICH DIRETION?" I shouted at the girl,

"O-Over there..." she frightenly pointed in the direction of the now setting sun.

"Alright then. Thank you!" I said as I sprinted off in said direction.

**~~~With the Sonic Team~~~**

**Tails' POV**

I picked up the now unconcious Cream off of the ground and placed her on my bed and tucked her under the covers. Who was going to tell her mom the news? She was going to be heart broken...At the same time, I tucked Cream in, Cosmo walked into the room. I looked at her with sad eyes. "Cosmo...". Once she noticed my mood she went up to me and hugged me, "Don't worry so much Tails...besides don't we still have the antidote. Once we give some to Cream, she'll be better in no time." I stepped away from her as my eyes widened.

"Cosmo! You're a genius! Why didn't I even think about using the antidote!" I said happily as I hugged her again. I noticed that Cosmo turned a deep red as I hugged her again. Once we ended our embrace, I raced down the stairs, and into my lab, where I still had a few more doses of the antidote. I grabbed a vial and a syringe to inject it into Cream with and hurridly ran back upstairs.

Amy and Sonic were now upstairs with Cosmo in the room where Cream was residing. I looked at her with determined eyes, this mess was going to be fixed soon.

It was deathly silent as I filled the syringe with the antidote and injected it into her arm. It was silent for the first 5 minutes.

"So...when is it going to happen? Are we just going to stand here and wait for her to go into her second transformation?" Sonic asked as he put his hands behind his head. I turned to face him,

"Well...when you were injected with the antidote, it took you about 15 minutes for the antidote to activate, right? I gave her the same dose as you, so it should take a little less than 15 minutes, since she's a bit smaller, and it will take less time for the antidote to circulate in her system."

We waited in the room, for another 20 minutes. Cosmo went down stairs to get a cup of water.

"Is there still no change?" Cosmo asked once she came back upstairs.

"No...but I'm going to try waking her up and asking her how she feels." Amy said as she walked over to the bed and started to gently rub Cream awake.

"Cream...Cream wake up." Slowly, the bunny opened her eyes.

"Chao...chao chao chao..." Cream asked slowly,

"Cream...I don't know how to break this to you, but you've been turned into a chao." Cream's eyes widened as she began to panic, before Amy started to continue, "Tails just gave you some of the antidote, 20 minutes ago, but nothing's happned. Are you feeling alright?"

"Chao. Chao chao...Chao chao chao chao chao?" Amy sweat dropped as she turned to face Sonic and Tails. "Could one of you go and get the chao translator?" Sonic then nodded and raced into the lab to get the translator, and then he raced back and gave it to Amy. "Now Cream, can you just repeat what you just said."

As Cream repeated what she just said, Amy's eyes widened. "Guys I think we might have a problem on our hands."

* * *

For information on why I didn't update for the past year...check my profile...

Thanks,

~Galexia the chao, back from the dead!


	5. Shadow Makes a Discovery

**~At the Mystic Ruins with Shadow~**

As the ebony hedgehog ran farther into the strange village, he took in all of the sights. There were even more small huts and Shadow could even discern broken toys and almost decomposed clothes in the muck and mire that engulfed the village. Sometimes the hedgehog slowed down and examined the lost items.

'These clothes are really small...smaller than most children...' Shadow noticed as he analyzed the rags. 'But its really old stuff...this must have been here for a while. I should get Omega to come here and scan this stuff so that he can at least estimate a time period when this all happened…'

Occasionally, Shadow went into some of the village houses. He only saw more rags and faded pictures. After visiting some of the smaller houses, he looked around and saw a giant hut. Shadow ran over to the hut, but it was not as big as he thought it was, and he had to crawl on his hands and knees in order to enter it. Once inside, the ultimate lifeform had to crouch in order to move around. Shadow saw light filter through the mud and straw roof, where holes had formed. The inside of the hut was cool, compared to the lukewarm heat of the day, and the walls were made out of sand and mud. There were tatters of pictures, drawn with rocks on other rocks. There was also a rug, that had faded so much, that Shadow could not even tell what the original color was. Shadow began to walk around and inspected the pictures. They all showed a blobby picture attacking another blobby creature. Shadow looked underneath the bed, looking for any sign of a diary or a scroll so that he could learn more about the strange tribe. Finally, after looking around for a while, Shadow picked up the rug, and was surprised to see a piece of paper with strange letterings on it. This was the evidence that he was looking for.

'I should get Tails to look at this...' He thought as he carefully folded the paper, so that it would not be subjected to anymore of the elements. Once taking a final look around, the black hedgehog crawled out of the hut.

'What happened here?' Shadow thought as he ran out of the broken village, 'It looks like this entire civilization has been destroyed...' the hedgehog slowed down to a fast trot, as he approached a cave. It was about the same height as him. The roof of the cave scraped his quills, so Shadow had to crouch in order to move.

However, once he was inside the cave, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Holy rings..."

**~With Storm, Starry, Kitsune, Maria, and the Rabid Chao~**

"Oy..." Storm said as she rubbed her head, "Those two sure are high maintenience..."

She had finally seperated the two chao by placing Kitsune and Starry in one room, and Maria in a room by herself.

"I wonder why they can't just both like Shadow...right little guy?" Storm said as she rubbed the head of the white hero chao. The chao's crimson eyes flashed.

"Hey...now that I think of it...I never gave you a name..." Storm said as she rubbed her chin, "I wonder what I should call you..."

The white chao squirmed in Storm's grip and whined. Storm put down the chao, and watched as it picked up a piece of paper and folded it.

"Uh...folded paper?" The chao's eyes flashed angriliy.

"Lined paper?" The chao shook its head and whined again, as it proceeded to make another fold, until it made a swan.

"Paper swan? You're very good at folding little fella!" Storm said. The chao face palmed,

"Oh! Oragami!" The chao's eyes flashed.

"Okay, then! I'll call you Oragami! What do you want to do, Oragami?" The chao squeaked and jumped onto Storm's head. "Hah! You're cute!" Storm said as she played with Oragami. However, Starry, along with Kitsune were both peering out of the doorjam and were staring at Oragami.

"Hey Kitsune...I don't like that Chao...something about it gives me a bad vibe..." Starry chaoed as he stared intently.

"I agree..." Kitsune chaoed back as she looked at the white chao strangely, "but back to more important buisness...I don't know what Shadow sees in that demon chao! Maria! Ugh! She's insane! She tried to bite me you know!" Kitsune began as she led Starry away from the door. Starry sighed, before looking at Oragami one last time...only to see that the white chao had made direct eye contact with the chao.

Then Starry blacked out.

**~With Tails and the Others~**

"So I was getting away from the place, like Mr. Knuckles told me, when all of a sudden this white hero chao with red eyes and black wings comes at me and bite me! The next thing that I remeber is everything fading to black and then waking up as a chao!" Cream babbled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Cream, don't cry..." Cosmo said as she hugged her. Cosmo had now put on a chao translator along with Tails, and Amy. Sonic had went to go and get Vanilla and to inform her about Cream...

"This is weird though...this chao just bit you Cream...and then you instantly turned into a chao?" Cosmo then put Cream down as she rubbed her eyes and sniffled,

"Yes..."

"Where did it bite you Cream? Can I see the mark?" Amy asked. Cream showed Amy her leg. Amy and Tails both gasped in horror.

The bite mark was the shape of a bird and it was black.

Amy's eyes widened before she ran out of the workshop; a frantic, 'I'll be right back' escaping her lips before anyone could stop her.

**~Back at Marine's House with Cheese~**

"Uh...mate? Are ya okay?" the raccoon asked as she looked at chao, who's face was now green, "Do ya like my 'Marine Surprise'? Oi made it especially for you, ya know!" Marine said happily. The raccoon had now changed into a white apron, and a white chef's hat with a red cloth tied around the middle of it.

Cheese groaned,

"Oi, what was that Red Bow? Ya want seconds? Yay! That's great mate, cause Oi've got plenty more!"

"Ugh..." Cheese chaoed.

After stomaching 3 more servings of Marine's 'Marine Surprise' Marine went to go and clean up her kitchen. Cheese took this golden oppertunity to try and escape.

_I've just gotta get up to that window and then I'm home free! _ Since the chao was a normal chao, he was not specilized in running, flying or swimming, so this was going to be a hard task. Luckily, the kitchen was a complete mess, so Cheese had time.

A circular window, surrounded by a life ring was situated at the very top of the wall, nowhere near any furniture. Cheese would have to find his way up to the shelf in order to get to the window. The chao with the red bow sighed. This was going to take a while.

**OMG! I am SO SORRY for not updating this story in like...a year and a half...and sorry for the short chapter! Like I said last chapter, I WILL NOT DROP IT! Its just taking me a longer time to get the creative juices flowing...well that and Honors English is a killer.**

**Chao for Now! (Hopefully the next chapter will be sooner!)**

**~Galexia the Chao**

**p.s. I'm gonna do a major edit of this series soon...well not soon...I'm just planning on doing it...I really have no clue when it will happen but it will. The edit is going to get rid of the POVS, cause it can get confusing for people due to the multiple POV switches.**

**Well that, and my english teacher is teaching me not to use "I" in my writing anymore, so I'm going to try and incorporate it into my 'free writing'**


	6. Some Melancholy News

**~At the Mystic (And Slightly Small) Ruins with Shadow~**

Once Shadow entered the cave he saw three chao eggs surrounded by a ring of dried up, almost non existant herbs and a giant mural painted on the wall.

The first chao egg was gold and sparkled. Light surrounded it through one of the holes in the roof. The visual was so breath taking that one would feel that the egg was being kissed by the heavens. The second chao egg was transparent, much to Shadow's surprise. Inside of the egg was a gelatinous creature. Shadow gently picked up the egg. To his surprise, the egg felt like it was made out of rubber, yet was very solid. The third chao egg was purple and blue and was covered in sparkles. This third egg was placed in the shadows of the room, and it was as if it gave off an ominious glow.

Shadow examined each egg with caution. He wanted to take the eggs to Tails' lab so that he could scan them...however they seemed like they were sacred to this place.

I'll just have to bring foxboy back here, Shadow thought to himself as he took out his cell phone and began to take pictures of the eggs, I'll bet he'll know what these eggs are doing here…

With that, Shadow crawled out of the hut and began to run back to Tails' workshop.

**~With Storm, Starry, Kitsune, Maria, and the Rabid Chao~**

Kitsune continued to blabber to Starry, not noticing that he had blacked out a few moments ago.

"So then, she was all like 'Prepare to die bi-' and...Starry...?" Kitsune said once she realized that the chao was no longer nodding to her, "Starry! Oh my gosh! Starry!" The paintball wielding chao ran over to the knocked out chao and tried to revive him.

"Starry! Wake up! You have to hear the rest of my story!" Kitsune tried as she shook him to no avail. After a couple of minutes of shaking him, Kitsune tried again. "Starry! If you don't wake up right this instant, I will never talk to you again!" Not even a small smile of never hearing Kitsune talk to him again was making him wake up. Now the tails chao was beginning to get worried. "Starry! Come on! Talk to me!" Kitsune whined, as a large tornado swirl appeared over her head. Despite her persistent attempts, Starry did not wake up.

"Starry!"

Storm's body suddenly went rigid at the sound of the distressed chao's cry.

"Kitsune? Starry? Are you guys okay?" Storm said worriedly as she put Origami down, and walked over to the room.

Back inside the room, Kitsune began to rock Starry back and forth, wimpering softly. Once Storm entered the room, she gasped.

Starry's skin was pale…almost white. His wings were shriveled up and he was gaining a red mark on his forehead.

"Starry! Oh my- We gotta take him to Tails!" Storm yelped as she grabbed Kitsune, Origami and Maria and threw them into the side car of her bike. She then gentely craddled Starry in her hands, and wrapped him in a blanket before placing him into the side car of the bike as well.

Storm then raced to put on her helmet and gave Starry one more longing look before racing off to Tails' workshop.

After breaking through multiple traffic laws and almost running a mobian child over, Storm reached Tails' lab.

Storm quickly grabbed Starry and kicked down the door,

"What the-"

"Tails help me!" Storm said with tears running down her cheeks, "Starry's dying!" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and gasped,

**~Back With Sonic~**

Sonic ran as fast as he could towards Vanilla's house. Despite his fear of Vanilla's reaction (since the poor rabbit was already in a sick condition) he knew that the mother needed to know what happened to her poor daughter. Sonic sighed sadly. He didn't want to think about how the poor rabbit's condition would probably escalate even more, once she knew what happened to Cream. Sonic shook his head, he didn't want to think about Vanilla any more. His thoughts then turned towards the Eggman chao.

Ever since Sonic fainted at Tails' house, Amy had been taking care of the Eggman chao at her house. Sonic never asked about how it was doing, and Amy never brought it up during her converstations with him. They both knew that it was a touchy subject to both of them. Sonic wished that Stormhadn't kicked the egg open in the first place. However, despite his fear for being a "father" to the chao, he felt guilty for basically abandoning it. After all, the chao had immediately bounded for him, once it came out of its egg; and it had never shown any signs of being Eggman in the first place…what if the chao transformation had gotten rid of Eggman forever? Sonic, almost stumbled as he thought that. That would be amazing…but it would be very awkward to have to take care of Eggman as a chao… Finally Sonic could see Vanilla's house in the distance.

The blue hedgehog sighed in defeat. It seemed that he was stuck with two very awkward situations. Sonic stopped shortly by the side of the road to pick some wildflowers, 'I'd best tell her with some flowers...to at least lighten her spirits before breaking the bad news...' the blue hedgehog thought as he picked some violet and yellow wildflowers. He cradelled them gently before racing off to the Rabbit's home.

**~Back at Marine's House with Cheese~**

Cheese took a look at his surroundings. There was only a sofa made from the remains of a life boat, a TV in what looked like a treasure chest and a coffee table made from a buouy, not much to work with.

Cheese sighed once more before running over to the coffee table and began to drag it over towards the window. After what seemed like a life time, the buouy was directly underneath the window. Cheese pulled away from the desk and panted. The coffee table was not that big, but it was very heavy. Cheese took another look at his surroundings. The only other movable thing in the living room was the TV, but Cheese was sure that he wouldn't be able to move it since it was so heavy. Cheese's eyes became down cast. This looked like all he could do for now. With his head hanging low, Cheese walked over to his bed and began to lie down.

Marine, who was ecastic for finally having a pet that hadn't blown up in the first hour of taking care of it, had gone overboard at the chao supply store and bought anything the salesman tried to sell to her, even if it wasn't for a chao. As a result, Cheese's sleeping area was a mound of chao food, chao toys and other animal care items.

Just as Cheese was about to sit down to get ready to fall asleep, his eyes widened in a plan.

_Maybe…if I dismantle all of these toys, I can build a ladder from the parts! _ Cheese thought hopefully. He then looked at all of the toys. They all looked breakable. Cheese then let loose the first grin since he had come to this lunatic's house.

The plan was set, but first he would need some tools.

**A/N: Heyyyy! Quick update! Yay! I was planing to update this on Friday, but I couldn't get onto a computer! :P Happy Mother's Day everyone! Next chapter will be significantly longer...5-6 were just filler chapters...:P**

**~Galexia the Chao**


	7. Pale Chaos

**~On Shadow's Run Back to Tails' Workshop~**

As Shadow weaved in between the trees he began to think about his chao,

'I wonder how Storm is keeping up with them,' he thought as he closely dodged an evergreen tree, 'hopefully she hasn't been killed by Maria and Kitsune's arguing,'

Shadow could only picture the hedgehog in the middle of a brawl between the two chao just like he was, and let a small smirk form on his lips,

'Not that I would mind….that would be extremely hilarious,'

After a couple more minutes of running, Shadow reached Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. He slowed down to a stop and knocked on the door before entering.

Tails was inside, along with Cosmo and they were trying to feed Cream; however once Tails realized that Shadow had come in, he instantly ran up to the ebony hedgehog and started to grovel at his feet,

"Tails…" Shadow said with a scary look on his face, "What are you doing?"

"You're the first one to not enter my house through a wall," the fox sobbed.

~Flash Backs~

_Tails was reading Cosmo a story about Jack and the Beanstalk, since Cosmo had recently told him that she had never heard of a fairytale before. _

"_So then, Jack threw the bean out of the window-"_

"_Oh! Was the poor bean alright?"_

_Tails grinned slightly. Cosmo's love of plants and nature was just so cute! "Yes, it was fine…Then-" _

"_AHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream resonated as Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy plowed through his wall,_

_.:Another Time:.  
_

"_Okay…" Tails said shakily, another afternoon, "lets try reading this story again," Cosmo nodded, _

"_Once upon a time-"_

"_Rouge GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_NOT ON YOUR DEAD BODY KNUXIE!" Suddenly the wall exploded, Tails and Cosmo both screamed._

.:And Another Time:.

"_Tails I think this story is cursed…" Cosmo said warily as she eyed the book uncertainly, "I mean everytime we try to read it, something breaks…" Tails' eyes fired with new-almost crazed- determination, _

"_I will read this book! Once upon a time-AAAAAAAGH!" Tails shouted as Big pummeled through his wall and into his stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him,_

"_Tails!"_

"_Huh huh huh! You're not Froggy!"_

~End of Flashbacks~

"Tails get off of my feet," Shadow growled, once Tails had been there for about 5 minutes,

"Er, yeah…sorry…" Tails cleared his throat, and wiped some stray tears from his eyes,

"What do you need Shadow?" he asked as he got up from the ground,

"I was just running around when I found this strange tribe; I want to show it to you," Shadow said as he whipped out his phone and showed Tails and Cosmo the pictures,

"Wow! What interesting artifacts! I'm surprised that no one has found this before! Where was all of this stuff?"

"I don't really remember the exact location since I was running so fast but...I think on the other side of the planet." Tails and Cosmo sweat dropped,

"I'll start getting the X-Tornado ready…"

"I'll start getting Cream ready…" They both said quickly; knowing about Shadow's patience. Shadow nodded before walking outside,

"I'll wait outside..."

While Tails was in his workshop finishing the preperations on the X-Tornado, Cosmo had went to go and get Cream ready. They were bringing her since they didn't want to leave her alone in the house. Plus, Cosmo had a nagging suspicion that whatever was at those ruins would be able to answer her questions.

"Chao chao?" Cream said with a questioning look. Cosmo hurriedly put on the chao translator, and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"Oh, Shadow found these cool ruins that Tails and I want to check out. We think that there might be a tie-in between you becoming a chao and the ruins." Cosmo said. Cream let off a small smile,

"Maybe, I'll get to be normal soon!" Cosmo smiled at the chao; Cream was never sad for long.

"That's right Cream! Tails and Shadow will figure this out!" Cosmo then took a second glance at the small chao and gasped softly. Cream's skin was rapidly turning white.

Cream noticed the change in attitude and gave Cosmo a confused grin,

"Something wrong Cosmo?"

Cosmo shook her head, "Ah! Nothing, nothing! Come on, I'm gonna go and talk to Tails and then...we'll hang out..." Cosmo said as she let out a long breath. Cream still looked puzzled but continued to smile,

"Okay Cosmo! I trust you!" Cream smiled, as she let Cosmo pick her up and place her in the living room.

"Be right back!" Cosmo said as she raced off towards Tails' workshop. Once she was out of Cream's sight she began to run into Tails' workshop.

"Tails! Something is wrong with Cream!" Cosmo said as her eyes widened. Tails, shocked from the sudden intrusion, jumped up and banged his head underneath his plane.

"Ow! Cosmo, what's wrong?"

"I was talking to Cream and all of a sudden she started turning white! I don't know what's wrong!" Tails scampered out from underneath the plane,

"Let me see her," Tails said as he grabbed Cosmo's hand for comfort before racing back to the living room. Cream, on the other hand, was sitting around watching TV when all of a sudden she started to feel dizzy.

"Ahh...I don't feel so good..." Cream said as a spiral appeared over her head and she began to lie down. Tails and Cosmo suddenly entered the room, both of them looking frazzelled but Cream didn't notice it. Suddenly, Storm barged through the door,

"What the-"

"Tails help me!" Storm said with tears running down her cheeks, "Starry's dying!" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and gasped,

"Wait…what?" Storm then ran up to Tails,

"I don't know what wrong with him! One minute I was playing with Origami and the next I hear Kitsune screaming! I come out to see what's wrong and I see Starry pale and on the ground!" Storm said in tears.

Shadow, who had just walked back into the room was surprised,

"What's the hold up? I've been waiting out here for a while-Storm?" Shadow asked. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Storm yelled. She then took a double-take on the ebony hedgehog, "Shadow!" she cried before burying her face in Shadow's face and began to blubber. Cream on the other hand was frozen, her eyes widened in shock,

"T-that's…That's the chao…" She then began to scream, "THAT'S THE CHAO! COSMO RUN AWAY! THAT'S THE CHAO!" Origami, who was sitting on Storm's shoulder, instantly gave Cream a look, and everything for Cream went black.

**~~With Marine and Knuckles~~~**

Cheese then looked around the room, what could he use to break down these toys? He wasn't known for his strength since he was only a normal chao. Cheese sighed, once again he cursed himself for not persuading Cream to at least power him up some more. However was no time for self-pity. Cheese only had a limited time window before Marine would be done with the kitchen.

Finally, Cheese spotted the TV remote. _Ahh…These toys look like they're easy to break. If I can just __bash this remote against the toys' screws then it may break and then I can use the parts to build a ladder. _Cheese grinned as he began to bash the poor remote against the screws of the chao toys. After many swings, the toys began to break into pieces.

Cheese grinned like he won the lottery. _Yes! Now all I have to do is find some glue to glue this ladder together, let it sit so it dries and then I can leave this place! _ Cheese said happily. However his smile dissolved once he realized that he had no glue to use.

The chao began to scratch his head, what could be used as a substitute for glue? His eyes landed on the sight of the left over Marine surprise, which had a glue like texture. Cheese sighed, _When life gives you lemons, make lemonade as they say…_ He reluctantly brought over the chao pieces to the bowl of the green, vomit colored slop and began to lather it all over the chao toy pieces. Cheese gagged as he watched the Marine Surprise settle and act like glue,

_Augh! _Cheese began to feel dizzy, _I can't believe I ate 3 servings of this! _ Cheese felt a little of the Marine Surprise climb back up his throat but he swallowed it down. He had no time to be contemplating the ingrediants of the Marine Surprise. In fact he wouldn't have been surprised if _there was _actual glue in the slop.

Once the 'glue' had finished drying, Cheese let out a triumphant smile. He had finished the ladder. Now all he had to do was move it to the window, climb out and then he would be home free!

Just as Cheese began to lift up the ladder, Marine burst back into the room.

"Red Bow! O'im done cleanin'! Want ta hear some more of my pirate tales?" Cheese let out a sob, so close yet so far away. Marine then gave him a smile and picked up the ladder, "Oy? What's this? A ladder?" Cheese gulped. If Marine found out that he was trying to escape, then he didn't know what she would do.

"Aww! Thanks Red Bow! This is such a cute present!" Marine blushed happily, "Oi'll keep it up here so it won't break," Marine said as she placed the ladder up the shelf next to the window. Cheese began to assume the fetal position. All hope was lost.

Just then, frantic knocking could be heard on Marine's door. Marine's face lit up like a light bulb once more,

"Yay! Guests! O'im coming!" Marine said as she skipped to the door. On the other side of the wood was a crazed Knuckles. He was holding up a flyer to Marine's face,

"Hey! Have you seen this chao?" Knuckles said as he rubbed the flyer in the raccoon's face. On the flyer was an enlarged picture of Cheese, as well as MISSSING printed at the top of the paper. A reward was also offered at the bottom of the sheet.

Marine scratched her head. "Nope, sorry mate," she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Haven't seen a chao like that."

Suddenly Cheese's ears perked up. Was that Knuckles' voice that he heard?

"KNUCKLES!" Cheese shouted as he raced to the front door. Marine noticed that Cheese was at her foot,

"Oy only have Red Bow here!" Marine said as she patted the chao's head. Cheese looked at the echidna with big fearful eyes and began to frantically shake his head, 'Help me, I've been captured by this crazy person!' Cheese mouthed.

"Hey! That's Cheese!" Knuckles said in anger! "Marine! Why I oughtaa- I've been looking all over the place for him! Cream was worried sick!" Knuckles said as he made a grab for the chao. Marine's ever pleasant smile turned into a frown and she held him back,

"Oi mate! Ya must be mistaken! This is my Red Bow! Not Cheddar!"

"Its Cheese! Not Cheddar!" Knuckles shouted. If he failed to at least get Cheese back then, how was he even supposed to return Cream to her normal state?

"That's it mate! If you yell at me one more time, then O'im gonna call Galexia's police force on ya!"

"GIVE ME BACK CHEESE!"

"Oiright! That's it! The police force it is!" Marine said just as ninjas began to fall from the sky and surround the echidna.

"ATTACK!"

**~~Back with Tails and the Others~~~  
**

When Starry opened his eyes, he was surrounded by Storm, Cosmo, Kitsune and Maria. Laying next to him was Cream, and Origami was pearched on a shelve, watching Starry with cold calculating eyes.

When Starry opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. He then gained enough strength to gaze down at his body and his eyes widened in shock. His body was pale, rivaling Origami's and he was beginning to grow small claws on his hands. He slowly turned his head around, enough to get a glimps at his wings and saw that they were turning dark, almost to a charcoal grey.

Starry then looked at the brown chao next to him, and saw that her skin was beginning to turn white as well.

_Ahh…the last thing that I remember is Origami staring at me with his eyes and then…I saw flash backs…and then I black out… _Starry thought as he began to have a massive headache. _Why does it hurt to think? __** Ah minion. Are you finally awake? **__ M-Minion! _Starry let out a whispery gasp, _Is this you Origami? I knew that I couldn't trust you! Did you do this to me? __**I did nothing than awaken your true form. **__What true form! Stop trying to sound like a meanacing villain in a crappy fanfiction! If I had an evil form, I think I would have known about it by now! _ Starry then made eye contact with Origami. _I knew something was off about you. Why do you have such a dark aura? __**Why should I tell you? After all don't I sound like a meanacing villain from a crappy fanfiction? Minion, all I will say is this. Peace is over, and my time to reign has come. Once that girl's soul is mine, I'll be invinsible! **_ Origami said as his eyes flickered over to Cream's paling body. The girl shuddered lightly. Starry tried to narrow his eyes in an attempt to be intimidating, _ You wouldn't dare! _ Origami let out a low chuckle before releasing eye contact with Starry. Starry suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over him, and became unconscious in mere moments.

* * *

**A/N...I thought that this chapter was going to be longer than I thought it actually was ;-.- Well whatever! The plotlines are all coming together! Next chapter won't be for a while...Finals are coming up so I'm gonna start getting super busy (not that I already wasn't)! Also, Re-writes are in process! When I first came on fanfiction, I was only a 7th grader and my writing was attrotious...but now its getting better! So as a result I want to rewrite Life in the Eyes of a Chao and I Do, I Do, Love You! In my list Life in the Eyes of a Chao will go first (take out the riddles, condense some stuff...) then I Do, I Do, Love You...then I'll see what goes on from there! I'm also thinkning about re-uploading Baby Trouble...and for this story I really feel like I should take out some unnesessary OC's but first I'm going to finish the story and then I'll see what I need to re-edit... :P So, I'm going to be busy busy busy! PM me if you have any suggestions or drop a review! **

**Catch ya on the flipside readers!**

**~Galexia the chao**


End file.
